


Lovebirds

by pidgiian



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, а яша фотографша и часто съебывает непонятно куда но возвращается всегда с лучшими кадрами!, бо редакторка и рекламщица!!, джестер с нотт функционируют как местное рентв и пишут криптик штуки о городе, калеб делает колонки с обзорами и рецензиями на книги, модерн ау где они работают в издательстве или журнале?? вы меня поняли, молли занимается дизайнерскими штуками надеюсь ему платят, они влюбленные дизастеры, тут слишком много тагов для типа шестиста слов но ладно, форд занимается версткой что бы это ни значило
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pidgiian/pseuds/pidgiian
Summary: — Карты таро — этомояпривилегия.—Твоипривилегии закончились, пока ты не позовешь нашего книжного мальчика на свидание.
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Kudos: 8





	Lovebirds

**Author's Note:**

> это первое что я закончила на проклятые #SixDrabbles которые закончились тыщу лет назад так что тут очень мало слов и очень много веры в себя лол

Молли сомневался, что его мать гордилась бы им.

Молли грызет кончик карандаша и смотрит как их обзорщик застенчиво улыбается, подняв руку к лицу, пока и Бо и Джестер рядом с ним рисуют маркером что-то (определенно неприличное) на боку кулера.

Молли нужно перестать врать себе. Яша повторяет это уже месяц.

Калебу звонят и он быстро отходит от компании и отправляется за свой стол. Тифлинг тяжело вздыхает, трет рукой уставшие (ослепленные улыбкой Видогаста) глаза и снова открывает макет разворота, над которым работает. Отвратительно. Кто вообще одобрил использование этой палитры.

— Если ты продолжишь это делать, Джестер снова сфотографирует тебя и будет смеяться над тобой в твиттере.

— Я ничего не делаю.

Бровь Яши поднимается неестественно высоко.

— Ты _пялишься_. Снова.

— Неправда.

Калеб стоит с книгой у кофемашины и вряд ли оторвется от двух этих вещей до конца перерыва. Калеб красивый и Молли просто пользуется возможностью.

Взгляд Тилефа опускается на обложку книги в руках мужчины, а потом поднимается обратно к лицу, и он обнаруживает, что Калеб смотрит на него в ответ. Видогаст быстро отводит взгляд и, слегка приподняв уголок губ, заправляет волосы за ухо, а Молли прошивает мурашками по всей спине и он резко выпрямляется и отворачивается.

— Придурки, — Яша бросает это почти любя и утыкается в телефон.

Сбоку слышно хихиканье и звук затвора.

Когда рабочий день заканчивается и Молли безрезультатно пытается собрать бумаги на своем столе в хоть какое-то подобие порядка. Прямо перед ним на стол с грохотом опускается синяя рука и ему в лицо летит что-то еще. Увернуться он не успевает, летящая вещь оказывается картой и приклеивается к его щеке.

— Вот! А теперь иди и действуй!

— Что это?

— Благословение!

Молли снимает со своего лица карту влюбленных и с сомнением смотрит на Джестер, которая, кажется, сейчас сорвется и начнет толкать его в спину.

— Карты таро — это _моя_ привилегия.

— _Твои_ привилегии закончились, пока ты не позовешь нашего книжного мальчика на свидание.

Тилеф _не краснеет_ и молча прячет карту между бумагами в стопке. Поднимает глаза на Джестер и ее упрямое лицо. Со своих мест на него смотрят Бо с ногами на столе и поднятым большим пальцем и Яша, бровь которой, кажется, навеки сместилась наверх.

Молли выдыхает и поднимает руки, признавая поражение.

— Ладно! Окей, ваша взяла.

И очень уверенно уходит к столу Калеба.

Калеб стоит с почти собранной сумкой и разговаривает с энергично подпрыгивающей Нотт.

Молли очень уверенно разворачивается.

И слышит как его окликают сзади.

— Молли! — потом Калеб коротко смущенно прокашливается, потирает шею и продолжает уже тише, — Я хотел спросить у тебя кое-что.

Тилеф старается не слышать свое бешеное сердцебиение, широко улыбается и подходит к столу, от которого сразу же отбегает Нотт.

— Да, я тоже хотел спросить...

— Ты получил черновик моей колонки?

— Хочешь пойти со мной на свидание?

Тишину прерывает смех Нотт где-то сбоку. Калеб медленно заливается краской и у Молли чувство, что ему нужно будет вызывать скорую по причине тахикардии и возможной остановки сердца. Он чувствует, будто вокруг человека напротив распускаются сотни цветов (он не смотрит аниме, честно), когда Калеб несмело улыбается.

— Конечно хочу. — и Калеб слегка привстает на цыпочки, накрывает напряженную руку Молли на столе своей и нежно касается его щеки губами, — Но серьезно, ты сможешь расширить мою колонку? Я нашел новый материал и хочу добавить его.

Молли смотрит в голубые глаза напротив и наконец расслабленно смеется.

Сбоку слышен звук затвора. Нужно забанить Джестер в твиттере.


End file.
